


Quickslut

by ThiefFunny



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Pietro Maximoff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefFunny/pseuds/ThiefFunny
Summary: Peter is horny as fuck, he wants to get fucked by his history professor and he gets what he wanted.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 24





	Quickslut

Peter has been acting really weird (weirder than before) it's been a couple weeks since it started and no one really knows what's wrong with the silver hair boy.

Peter starts running fairly slower even though it's still fast as heck, he thought no one notices it but it's quite the contrary. He blushes more often like he was very tired or he caught a fever and Peter can't even sit down properly, he will sit down but then he looks very uncomfortable without any reason. Proffesors and students thought Peter must be restless and the theory basically fit well with his hyperactive self.

One day Hank approach him, "Peter, I notices you're sick, you can rest if you want to." Peter nods, but his breath hitches when the vibrator touched his prostate. The boy muttered some appologize before runs to his room across the hallway.

He leans his body to the door after he locks it. Peter unzips his pants, he hisses, Peter saw his boxers, they were damp, while his caged cock is very hard. The friction of Peter's boxers and his skin makes him moan, he is so sensitive he can cum right away. Peter slowly take off his boxers and let it fall onto his pooled jeans on his ankles. He opens the caged that surrounded his hard dick.

The silver hair boy runs to the bathroom and wank himself, the vibration of his plug helps him cum faster and makes him even hornier. "Umm...ah...ah...ugh daddy, daddy fuck me...fuck me harder. Ah...ah..please daddy...I wanna cum."

***

"Yeah you wanna cum, babyboy? Wanna cum with daddy inside your pussy?" Peter touches his hard nipple with his other hand right now, he moans even louder and Peter will cum in a matter of seconds.

"Yes..yes daddy, wanna cum, I wanna cum please. It hurts...hurts daddy." The boy starts crying while his both hands give him the heavenly pressure he craves almost 10 hours since he puts his plug before he went to school. He basically teasing himself all a long, imagine the man inside of his mind fondling him.

"You're such a slut, kid. Teasing yourself, imagine my cock inside of your pussy, you're a slut Peter. Slut isn't meant to pleasure himself, he is a cum dump. But you're a good...good boy Peter, a good boy. Now cum." Peter breath hitched before he cums, the white string shoots to his abodement.

Peter almost faint from the pleasure.

***

The next day, the silver boy walks to history class. He looks even worse that yesterday, Peter is a blushing mess. Peter can't keep this any longer, he should be in his room right now, try to sleep or whatever he wants to. People are basically eating up "Peter is sick" rumour and yeah it's not even 100% wrong, Peter is sick he needs someone to bury his cock to Peter's pussy and stop this madness.

He opens the classroom door, Professor Logan isn't arrive yet. Peter sits down to a chair that aloof enough from the professor's table. Sitting down isn't the best thing to do when you have a plug that vibrating every second and sometimes carress your prostate. Peter is shivering and squirming under the book that he sets to cover his appearance. The boy doesn't even realize when Logan arrived and starts the lecture.

While Peter trying to concentrate to other thing aside from the vibrating plug, someone poked him on shoulder and whispers something. "What?" He irritatingly whispers back.

"Peter, can you tell me who signed the Potsdam Agreement?" Peter remembers it but it's hard to tell when you just shivering like a man who has hypothermia.

"Um..uh...Joseph Stalin." He can't even look into Logan's eyes. Peter's legs feel like jelly and his palms are very sweaty.

"Yes that's correct but you miss 2 gentlemen, kid."

"Uh..I'm sorry." Peter's eyes start to look to everyway except Logan.

"Kid are you alright? Do you want to go to infirmary?" Logan sounds genuinely concerned, he knows something wrong with the kid, he doesn't even make any single funny remark today or fidgeting his fingers with improbable speed or maybe makes a joke that isn't even funny to the person that sits beside him. Something odd definetly makes Peter like this.

Peter runs as fast as he can to get out from the classroom. He knows it's rude but it's better than to embarassed himself further.

***

Logan asked Hank what happened to Peter after the class ended. "Peter has been like that for a couple of weeks, I don't know what happened to him or why. He seems unapproachable so I thought he can handle it himself. But it seems I'm wrong."

The history professor decided to pay a visit to Peter.

***

Logan knocks the door, but the door wasn't even closed properly it just swung a bit when the man knocks the second time. "Kid, are you there?"

"Ugh...ah!"

"Peter! Peter are you hurt-" Logan was stoned by what he sees, Peter is naked with a large vibrator in his arse, a plug and cock cage that scatters around the floor. The boy's cock is hard with red burning tip and precum that decorated the painful color.

Peter's breath hitched when he sees Logan. Peter's face isn't better from his cock, it's red with saliva smears around his pouty lips while beads of sweat makes his face more erotic.

"Professor Logan?"

"What are you fuckin doing kid?" The man's voice was stern, it makes Peter shudders.

"I...I"

"Did you put the plug all day long? Making mess inside of your boxers, while I'm teaching you." It was unbelievable truth that Peter is hiding, the boy is horny like a bitch in heat, he doesn't have fever and the boy's addicted to sex toys.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Logan almost feels guilty seeing one of his students cries, almost.

"Listen kid, let me just-" the professor grabs Peter's small hips and push him so he bends against the bathroom sink. Logan can't contain his lust for the boy after seeing him naked. Peter's skin is too smooth and his frame is so feminine, it should be illegal for a boy to have it.

"I don't know you're such a slut kid. Looks like your pussy need something bigger than this little toy of yours."

"Ah yes...yes, I want it professor Logan."

"Beg for my cock, Pete."

"Please...Please want daddy's big cock in my pussy." Logan chuckles and slowly take off Peter's vibrator from his arse. The vibrator is slicked, the boy must have use a lot of lube to get this 7 inches inside of him. Peter feels empty, he hides his face in his arms while his professor gives him dirty talks he always fantasized.

"Let's stretch this cunt." The older man slowly inserts a digit to Peter's puckered hole.

"You're this tight after long weeks of sex toys? God, kid, you're a dream come true." Logan whispers to Peter's ears making his cock harder. Peter head's hanging low when he started to moan like a twink in porn star. His professor finger is long and thick, it's warm unlike all sex toys he uses.

Logan notice his cock is semi-hard, he never knew fondling the ass of Peter would make him interested. He then forcely snuck 2 fingers into Peter's mouth and the boy expertly suck the fingers until they're wet enough to be inserted to his tight hole. The sucking goes straight into Logan's cock, he never expects Peter would be so lewd and horny. Logan slowly scissoring the boy's hole, when his other hand found a perfect place to tease the boy. Peter's nipple is hard against the cold ceramic with initiative, the man rubs his finger tips. Peter's body jolted by the sensation. "Ah...daddy..fuck." He pinches Peter's nipples after playing with his arse, the teen's nipples would be swollen after this hot session they have. Logan would love to see the boy cries because his nipple would be hard in the middle of the class and he would use bandage to cover his nipples.

Logan can't take it anymore he knows Peter too, he needs to fuck this boy right away. Every teasing he gave, every moans Peter made went straight to his cock. Peter is blabbering mess, the boy is too dumb to process anything right now. A perfect dumb slut to use, no more annoying question and chirp.

"Fuck me...fuck me daddy...ugh so empty...wanna be filled by your cum..."

"Yeah baby boy, I gotcha. Look at you clitty it's purple now. Bet you wanna cum when I'm inside you, don't-cha?" Peter enthusiastically nods, "Yes! Ugh yeah daddy...use me...use me.." Logan unzips his pants and pulled his boxers to reveal his hard on, he then aims it to Peter's pink hole.

"Yeah, with pleasure." The teen's tight hole slowly swallows the large dick as he moans and writhing against the ceramic surface. Logan started to thrusting slowly then he roughly thrusts his cock until Peter sees stars. Peter starts drooling, he looks himself to the mirror, he looks like a mess and he sees the glimpse of Logan pumping his dick to his virgin hole. "Ah daddy..ah! Harder ugh harder...daddy." All Peter can think is how good the dick inside of him it has thick girth like he imagine and it's so long it feels like poking into his colon.

"Wanna cum, slut?" Peter almost forgot his penis that almost implode, because how hard he contain himself today. "Yeah daddy...I wanna cum...wanna cum, it hurts daddy."

"It definetly hurts baby boy, your clitty wants to pop. It's okay baby, you can cum. Cum while your daddy using your pussy as a cum-dump"

"Thank you daddy...thank you...ah..ah!" His finger tips slowly touched his over-sensitive dick and then the contact suddenly gone. His history professor hand grabs his wrist. "Get your hand off your clitty, slut. You cum with your boy cunt."

"It hurts..daddy...ah!"

"Slut should listens to his daddy. You cum the way I want, no talking back." Peter never cums like a girl, but a hard thrust against his prostate makes him crying of pleasure. The white string starts to came out from Peter's hard rock dick, it hits his tummy and he starts to shudders by the relief sensation. "thank you..daddy." Logan likes how submissive Peter is, he wishes he did this long time ago to make Peter realizes who is the guy he gave annoying remarks and irritating questions all a long. Makes him know who is in charge. Logan groans when Peter's hole tighten, this kid definitely a virgin.

"God, Pete never knew you're a masochist slut, confine yourself with these things. Who do you imagine fucking your pussy, kid?"

"You...you."

"Me? Wow kid, you're kinky as fuck. Imagine being fucked by your own professor. Such. A. Slut." Logan moans, he imagines how filthy Peter looks when he plays with himself with all sex toys that the teen probably stole.

"Ah yes daddy...just for you...ah!"

Logan grabs the teen's silver hair and makes his head level same as the mirror, "Look yourself in the mirror kid, look how pathetic you are." The professor was turned on by how pathetic Peter looks, he is crying and definitely embarrassed by his own appearance. His pale skin is now blushes red while his saliva smears on his mouth. Logan groans and his rhythm is now more sloppy.

He cums inside of Peter a few moments later with his chest against Peter's smooth back while kissing Peter in the mouth.

"I should kiss you first then fuck you hard, kid." He mumbles against Peter's wet cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fan fiction lol.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
